A simulator has conventionally been devised for simulating the behavior of each agent in a virtual environment. As an agent can be, for example, a mobile object such as a vehicle, a motorbike, a bicycle, a walker, etc. The technology of predicting the traffic density, the occurrence state of congestion, etc. using, for example, a simulator for simulating the behavior of a vehicle has been well known. Such a traffic simulator can evaluate in advance the effect of a smooth traffic flow by a traffic policy for the construction of infrastructural facilities or the like. Therefore, it is used as an effective tool when city planning is coordinated. In addition, there is a traffic simulator capable of predicting the state of occurring a traffic accident by simulating a recognition mistake and a determination mistake of a driver (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
A simulator can be roughly classified into two types. That is, there are a macro traffic simulator for simulating a traffic flow as a fluid and a micro traffic simulator for simulating the behavior of each agent. Generally, the micro traffic simulator can analyze the process of the occurrence of a traffic phenomenon in more detail than the macro traffic simulator. However, since it requires tremendously high computational complexity, it can be applied only to a simulation of a traffic flow in a relatively narrow range.
On the other hand, there is the well known technology for distributed processing for processing a large-scale process which cannot be performed by one computer by processing it with a plurality of computers connected and cooperating over a network. For example, a system of processing computer resources on a global network such as the Internet etc. as a virtual computer is called grid computing, and provides various types of middleware.